


One Christmas Present

by tyn_thinks



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, I7SS19, Just Tenn and Riku loving hours, M/M, Soft Boys, adorable brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyn_thinks/pseuds/tyn_thinks
Summary: Riku asks Tenn for a special Christmas present.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	One Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! I'm done aha! So this is a present for my very special secret santa @/Anthemspices over on Twitter lol. Sorry it took me a while to get this out, but I really hope you enjoy it! I love me some Tenn and Riku being adorable so I had a lot of fun writing this!

It was Christmas Eve, and on this day Nanase Riku was going to make sure to ask Kujou Tenn, his precious Tenn-nii, to follow up on his Christmas present for today.

Previously, both centers were participating in a TV show together meant to play jokes, and have fun with actors, idols, and different public figures. While filming together, Tenn had a little wardrobe malfunction and had to leave in the middle to get the matter fixed. Riku, the ever adorable center, distracted the audience and interviewer during that time in order to give Tenn enough time to fix his outfit and come back before it was noticed he left.

The program had run smoothly after that and after their finished filming, Tenn had come up to Riku to give him his thanks. Riku, seeing this as his moment of opportunity asked if he could cash in on his gratitude and ask for something.

Not from Kujou Tenn, but from his Tenn-nii himself.

Tenn was a bit taken aback. He bit back any cruel words about being an Idol and taking advantage of him, but in that moment, he could only focus on Riku’s puppy-dog eyes and ultimately agreed. 

He couldn’t deny that the bright smile on Riku’s face was well worth it, and made plans to meet again for Christmas Eve.

Today was that day, and Riku was practically jumping off the walls in excitement.

“Nanase-san, if you have enough time to be pacing back and forth, do you mind coming over and help us set the decorations?”

They had only been decorating for 20 minutes, but with how much Riku paced around the dorms and tripped one too many times across the rug, Iori had already felt like he was losing his strength. It felt like hard work keeping an eye on Riku and making sure he didn’t actually slam his head against the table like he almost did just five minutes ago.

“Huh? Oh! Yeah!” Forgetting where he was for a second, Riku rushed over to where Iori stood on a chair and helped him place the rest of the decorations above the TV.

“Sorry Iori, I just can’t wait for Tenn-nii to get here already.”

Iori sighed. The difference from when Riku spoke to when Riku spoke about Kujou Tenn was like day and night.

“You bro-con…”

“What was that?”

Iori coughed. “Nothing. Anyways, Trigger said they would get here at 8pm, you still have half an hour left so for my sanity can you please go distract yourself somewhere else than in the living room?”

Riku huffed. “Fine! Not like I wanted to help you anyway.” Huffing like a rabbit who thumped his hind legs in anger, Riku went into the kitchen to help Mitsuki who was making fried chicken for the party.

That is to say he helped for .5 seconds before failing and being banned to sit at the kitchen table with a constant pout on his face.

Thirty minutes passed at a snail’s pace before the doorbell rang and Riku, who was previously doodling on the back of a napkin, bolted up from his seat and ran down the stairs towards the front door. “I’ll get it!”

“Don’t run- oh geez,” Iori sighed. He knew there was no hope. The love Riku had for Tenn was of another world and even he could not stop their center from almost slipping down the stairs to get to the door and pulling it open to see Trigger standing there with different gifts in their arms.

“Hello!” They greeted. 

Riku beamed, while his voice greeted all three members, his eyes were only centered on one person.

“Tenn-nii!” 

“Hello Riku-oof!”

Tenn could barely get his greeting out before Riku stepped across the door to pull his brother in a bone-crushing hug. They stumbled backwards a bit, but luckily regained their center of balance.

“Riku, be careful,” Tenn chastised.

“Sorry Tenn-nii, I am just so happy to see you,” Riku giggled. He simply rubbed his cheek against that of Tenn’s. His brother blushed at their close contact, avoiding looking at his teammates who were likely grinning in his direction. This was a day to kick back and let loose. Forget their idol selves and enjoy time with friends and family. Despite wanting to say many things to Riku about professionalism, he decided to give his brother this one day of freedom and let him go wild to his heart’s content.

“It’s okay, I missed you too.” Ryuu and Gaku had taken the food from his hands, knowing that Tenn would want to hug his brother. He pouted a little, not used to being overly familiar with his brother, but not denying it at all either.

Riku knew that his brother was blushing and giggled at the thought. 

After what felt like an eternity, he pulled away and laced his hand with Tenn’s softer ones. “Let’s go inside, we have lots of food, I even helped with cooking!”

Tenn smiled, he cocked his head to the side and spoke in a teasing manner. “Did you actually help?”

Riku huffed. “Of course I did! Well, for a second, but I tried!” Riku whined even more and stomped his foot, reminding Tenn of when they were younger and Riku stomped his foot when he got teased.

“Yes yes, my little brother helped a lot.” Using his free hand, he patted the top of Riku’s head whose ears were overcome with red at the gentle, yet familiar touch. He enjoyed every second of Tenn’s fingers scratching at the top of his head. Loving how his brother knew how and where to scratch to elicit pleasure from Riku.

“Hey, you two, hurry up or else Onii-san will is going to eat all the chicken!” Yamato called from the top of the stairs.

Tenn immediately retracted his hand from Riku’s head, earning him a pout from his brother. He promised to continue this later and dragged his brother up the stairs to the party, not once letting go of his hand.

Once upstairs they were bombarded by teasing by the adults asking what they were up to down there alone. Thankfully the teasing didn’t last long before Tenn had glared at the entire room who shut up and went to do their own thing. It also didn’t take long for the party to get into full swing. Alcohol was popped open, food passed around left and right, and small groups were made as people mingled amongst each other, laughing and such.

Tenn made sure that not a drop of alcohol had come near Riku. He had to protect his little brother from these old men even if i meant his life. Riku on the other hand didn’t even know what was going on, simply enjoying how his Tenn-nii stuck next to him throughout the entire party. Often putting his arm around his shoulder or lacing their fingers together. It was a small, yet soothing action that caused Riku to turn red and Tenn ask if he was okay. 

Riku was most certainly not okay, and if it continued like this throughout the entire night then who knows how it would turn out when he asked for his special Christmas present.

Luckily, or maybe even unfortunately, the party ended in the blink of an eye. Half of the adults, such as Yamato and Sogo were already passed out while the younger and less drunk people worked to clean up most of the mess. Tenn was already aware that Riku wanted to ask for a Christmas present and told his team members to go on ahead of him. 

Gaku and Ryuu left with a sway in their steps as the rest of the Idolish7 members departed to their rooms to get a good night of rest. Tenn followed Riku to his room and closed the door behind him. He turned around to see Riku sitting on his bed, fingers clutching at his pants legs and eyes looking everywhere but Tenn.

“Well then, now that I’m here you can finally ask me what kind of present you want for Christmas yes?” Tenn walked across the room to sit next to his brother, placing his hand above his brother’s and leaning down to look into his eyes.

Riku stuttered but willed his body to calm down for a single second to say what was needed. “Um, well, I don’t know if this is weird, but…”

“Yes?”

“Can I sleep with Tenn-nii tonight?”

Tenn became flabbergasted. Red painted the tips of his ears. “Riku, I don’t know if we should-”

“No, not like that!” Riku blurted, knowing that Tenn was getting the wrong idea. “I mean like just cuddle? We haven’t slept in the same bed since we were little and I wanted to ask if we could just sleep together like we used to, if that’s okay?”

Tenn coughed. Trying to quell the butterflies in his gut. “If that’s all it is, then of course we can. Anything for you.”

A bright smile quickly spread across Riku’s face. “Yes!”

The twins quickly got themselves into some pajamas. Tenn borrowed some of Riku’s and after finally turning off the lights, they adjusted themselves in Riku’s bed. Riku took the initiative to tangle their legs together, scooching close to Tenn to the point that their noses were almost rubbing against each other. Riku smiled and Tenn blushed, pulling the covers higher to hide his blush.

“Hehe, Tenn-nii looks embarrassed.”

“I am not. Close your eyes Riku if you wish to go to sleep.”

“Yes! Goodnight Tenn-nii!” 

Despite Tenn thinking it impossible, Riku still managed to move closer, making Tenn drape his arm over Riku’s body, and lacing their fingers with the other. Tenn watched as Riku made himself comfortable. His breath quickly evened out and in an instant he was fast asleep. Tenn took a few minutes to look over his brother’s features in the darkness before huffing into a smile. 

Placing a quick kiss on Riku’s cheek, Tenn too closed his eyes. Lulled by the warmth of brother next to him slowly fell into a deep sleep next to the one person he loved.

“Goodnight, my precious Riku.”


End file.
